My Choice
by Clovarr
Summary: There he lay, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, The one person who could ever stop this madness, He wasn't here. He wasn't there. His soul was gone. Forever. – One shot.
1. Chapter 1

Just so I don't forget.

**Ages: **

**Amu; 14**

**Ikuto; 19**

**Yaya; 13**

**Kukai; 15**

**Other Guardians; 14**

**No shugo chara's!

* * *

**

My Choice.

x~x~x

_I love you, Amu. _Those were the words ringing true and clear threw her head; no matter how hard she had tried she couldn't get away from those words, following her.

It was 2am on a Sunday/Monday evening, if you dared called it an evening. It was more like the beginning of dawn, but still, those words continued to haunt her even as she closed her eyes, his face would appear in front of her eyes.

Ikuto's face.

Yeah that's right, _Ikuto_ had finally confessed to Amu.

Amu smiled quietly as she closed her eyes, _screw_ getting up early _screw _sleeping; right now, all she wanted to think about was Ikuto, and that was exactly what she did she fell asleep too the sound of the confession ringing in her ears, the scene repeating over in Amu's head making it turn into a carefully played out dream.

x~x~x

"_Yo." Said a slightly tired and a bored Ikuto from the window sill, his smirk indicating he was here to tease her. _

"_Hi." Amu smiled back at him as she returned to her homework _

"_Whatcha doin'?" Ikuto said huskily in her ear, making her shiver in response. _

"_Homework," She glared at him, furious at him for interrupting her from her homework._

"_Hmm..." he whispered slightly, leaning back in the chair he was sitting on, making it creak slightly in response. "What class?" _

"_Science." She hissed slightly in response. (_**A/N: Sorry, I'm British, so I have no knowledge of American lessons. Again, sorry. D; ) **

"_Ooo" Ikuto jumped down from his place on the chair, he was twirling around on it until he'd heard the word science. He pressed his chest against Amu's back, making her squeak slightly in response. "Science, My fav." _

_Amu couldn't help but grumble at him, __sure__she hated science with such an odd feistiness that she couldn't help but accept his help, although technically this wouldn't be called 'him offering his help'. _

_She bit on her lip nervously, looking towards him with a cute smile "Help?" _

_Ikuto seemed to hesitate over this, pondering whether or not he should help her, then a smirk erupted onto his face. "You're homework, you have to do it."_

_She groaned furiously at him, "Jerk!" and with that she returned to her homework, __only__ she couldn't; as Ikuto was still sitting behind her. _

"_Uhm, care to move?" Amu hissed again, ever so slightly trying to stop a blush breaking out like acne over her face. _

"_No." He pouted and frowned, "I'm staying right here."_

_And with that finished he wrapped his arms around Amu and let out a long sigh, right by her ear making her shiver again. _

"_Jerk." She whispered trying to concentrate on her homework, because every time she would go to put her pen to the paper, his breath in her ear would stop her. "Jeez!" _

_She practically screamed out the word, making Ikuto jump up in surprise. "What? What?" _

"_Out." _

"_What?"_

"_Get out!" She shouted the last words, trying to stop herself from shouting at him too much, to come round and annoy her while trying to do homework was the lowest he'd ever sunk! _

"_Amuu~" Ikuto whined leaning on her, "But I wanna stay with youu~"_

"_Stop acting like a kid and get out!" _

"_Aw, come on!" He muttered walking towards the window, he stopped and paused expecting Amu to take back her words._

"_Go on get out!" _

_He pouted cutely again, before smirking and jumping out of the window. _

**x~x~x Half an Hour Later x~x~x**

_Amu had finally finished her science homework, now to finally start her maths homework. She groaned and leaned her head against the table after all that work her brain just seemed to want to shut down, to sleep and—her thoughts cut off as her eyes closed and she fell to sleep smiling. _

_That's when Ikuto decided to make his re-appearance, smirking and grinning at the Pink haired girl leaning on the table __asleep__. _

_Ikuto leaned down, his lips right by Amu's ears, "I love you, Amu." _

_And that's when Amu jumped up, and flushed from the lightest shade of red, and Ikuto having only a small blush on his face._

"_Y-Y-Y-Y-You W-W-What?!" _

"_I love you."_

"_S-S-S-Stop K-kidding around." Amu turned her head stubbornly around, frowning. _

"_Why would I kid?!" Ikuto couldn't help his voice raising, he gritted his teeth waiting patiently for himself to calm down, "You're such a kid." _

"_I Am not—" Amu was cut off by a glare from Ikuto, and him jumping out of the window. She poked her head out, and inhaled trying to scream her loudest. "I AM NOT A KID!" _

x~x~x~x

Lying here and pondering for it for a while Amu thought of the little quarrel as a little silly, she leaned up from her place on the bed, her eyes straining slightly on brightness of the room; she sighed, moving the duvet from over her to move herself over to her wardrobe where she would face another dilemma. What to wear?

"Amu," Shouted her mother's voice from downstairs "come on and get up! You're friends will be here in a matter of time."

Amu sighed again, all she could think about was that damned confession "Ikuto, you baka neko!" Amu quickly collected her things to put in her bag, still in her pyjamas, they'd gotten rid of the uniforms at Seiyo High so they were allowed to wear whatever they wanted too.

She trudged towards her wardrobe, biting her lip impatiently. She decided on a red ribboned top, with a version of the guardians cape except in black, a heart necklace (also black), black teddy bear jeans that ruffled at that side, fingerless gloves, a cross in her hair and black boots that came up to her ankle.

Amu quickly looked in the mirror, gave herself a grin and a thumbs up, bolted to the door skidding on the floor in her socks.

"Amu-chan!" Midori's (Amu's Mother's) voice called from the kitchen, where the door was located. "Your friends are here."

"Ah," Amu gave her mother a peck on the cheek, and grinned "Bye Bye Mama!"

"Have a good day at school Amu-chan!"

She opened the door, stepping out of it and pushing the bag on her shoulder further up.

There stood her friends, starting from the youngest to the oldest, Yaya Yuiki, her brown hair slightly longer, her brown eyes still showing the glow of her youth, her brown locks tied back into their famous baby pigtails although the ribbons changed from a red to a light blue. Rima Mashiro, her blonde curly locks now only up the her shoulder blades, her brown eyes still glaring blankly at anything except her friends, her headband slightly bigger, and still black. Nagihiko Fujisaki his long purple hair now cut short, his orange eyes shone with long since discarded female presence. **(1) ** Tadase Hotori, now taller and less prince like, his hair the same length as when they were 12 and his face more matured, his red eyes still showing the love he held for Amu, although faded away And Kukai Souma his brown hair still messy atop his head, his face matured more into that of a man and his green eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Yahoo, Amu-chi!" Yaya's bright and bubbly voice called loudly, making the 4 people next to her wince loudly.

"Jeez, Yaya-chan," Nagihiko frowned, covering one of his ears "How can you be so lively in the morning?"

"Yaya just is!" Yaya smiled, grinning childishly from ear to ear,

"Come on then, minna." Tadase smiled that princely smile that once sent shivers down Amu's spine.

"Amu." Rima watched her best friend walked dazed towards her friends, her eyes facing forward but not concentrating on the world in front of her. "Hey, Amu!"

"What's wrong Rima-chan?" Nagihiko glanced to the blanked out Amu, a frown forming on his face "What's wrong with Amu-chan?"

"Dunno, she seems really blanked out, doesn't she?" Rima bit on her lip in frustration, _whatever could of made Amu seem so blanked out. _

"Hm," Nagihiko looked carefully towards Amu, his lips into a straight white line "Could it be Ikuto-kun?"

As soon as the word Ikuto left Nagihiko's mouth, Amu's face seemed too turned from white to a very dark red kind of colour.

"Aha!" Rima grinned sadistically "So it was Ikuto!"

"N-N-N-N-N-No it wasn't!"

"Stutter." Rima said non-chantly but secretly inside she was _dying_ to know.

"Blush." Nagihiko added, grinning.

"What about Ikuto-tan?" Yaya fluttered her eyelashes, "Ikuto-tan's so kawaii! If I see him I'm gonna take a picture of him with my phone!"

"Yaya-chan..." Nagihiko sweat dropped visibly, "What on earth are you on about?"

**(Amu's POV)**

While my friends around me talked randomly about the things they'd done over the weekend, things they were planning to do, etc etc, all I could do was let my thoughts drift slowly back towards Ikuto and the confession. He did it while I was asleep, which stumped me massively, _Why_ would he do it when I wouldn't be able to hear?

If... that's what he planned to do, he didn't want to me to hear and be rejected.

But why would he think I'd reject him? He's Ikuto, Ikuto-tan! The beloved fan girls dream, he probably has fan girls chasing after him every day.

I couldn't help but fume at my own words, Yeah, Ikuto has girls _chasing_ after him... Of course he's not worried about getting _rejected_.

But, why do I feel this sharp pain in my chest when I think about him? Why can't I stop thinking about him?!

"—mu." Someone's voice called me softly, "Hey Amu."

"Huh?" I blinked, realizing we were right by the school. "That was quick."

"You almost bumped into walls about 3 times." Rima snickered quietly.

"Oh shut up!" I blushed a furious red,

"What were you thinking about?" Rima smiled a small little smile at me, "Was it 'Ikuto-kun'?"

My blush went into an even darker colour "N-N-No."

"Liar, Liar, Pants on fire." Rima sang in a sing song kind of voice.

"I-It wasn't I swear." I said as stubbornly as possible, "Anyway, What lesson is first?"

Rima blinked from the sudden change of subject, "Eto... I think it was Science."

"Science, Science." I inhaled briefly. "Ka."

**~Normal POV~**

**(Narration) **

Throughout the day, all amu could do was stop whatever she was doing and stare out the window in a dazed kind of manner. Her teachers told her off, because she couldn't hold her concentration, the classmates always let out of a sigh of relief at the class being stopped for a brief amount of time.

During her last lessons, Amu's concentration began to evaporate more and more, till at the start of the final lesson, she would sit down and do nothing but stare out of the window. She couldn't stop thinking about Ikuto, why? Even though she didn't know why, the thought of him made the feeling inside her bubble and over flowed with a smile, blush and a fast heart beat.

She welcomed the end of the day with open arms.

**~Normal POV~ **

**(Not Narration; after school)**

"Wow," Amu sighed rubbing the back of her neck with her hand, "That was one _long_ day."

"Long to you," Nagihiko and Rima scoffed at the same time, making Nagihiko frown and Rima blush slightly.

"Short to everybody else."

"Why can't I stop thinking about Ikuto, Rima?" Amu bit her lip nervously, trying not to sigh in a depressive way.

"'cause you love him?" Rima smiled slightly. "Why else would you think about him?"

"I don't know?" Amu wrinkled her nose, "Because we're friends?"

"Dense." Rima scoffed again, "Do you get these butterflies in your stomach when he's near?"

"Yes."

"Hm." Rima tapped her chin "You stutter when you talk about him, you blush, you _can't_ stop thinking about him."

"Rima-chan..." Nagihiko frowned again, looking towards Amu who had a shocked expression on her face.

"Shut up, Cross dresser." Rima frowned back at Nagihiko. "Amu needs to realise this!"

"C-Cross dresser?"

"Don't change the subject!" Rima glared at Amu, "You're in love with Ikuto!"

"I-I'm not..."

"You are, God Damnit!"

But Amu never heard the last two words, she'd run off in the direction of the town centre trying to avoid her fate, but running off only made her think more about it being alone she had no one to talk to about it.

Amu came to a halt in the middle of the shopping centre, right beside a bookstore.

**~Amu's POV~**

**(3****rd**** person)**

"Huh. I never remember there being a bookstore here." She sighed, placing her hands upon her hips and peering inside completely forgetting about why she was here.

Once she was inside, Amu peered around the empty bookstore; she walked forward trying to find something other than her friends to take her mind off the _Ikuto_ problem.

Amu stopped at a peculiar book, peering at it in her hands. "_Ice on the river blades_** (2)**?" she turned the book in her hands, "Ah! This is the book Ikuto mentioned."

"Maybe I am in love with Ikuto..." She sighed, about to place the book back in its rightful place, although a little hesitant "Maybe I should buy this for him as sorry present."

She was just about to go towards the cash register when it hit her; **she**was in love with Ikuto, thinking about him, stuttering around him, blushing around him.

"I love him." Amu whispered, ignoring the sounds from the cash register making it sounds, or the cashier telling her how much it was. "I love Ikuto."

"Sorry?" The cashier looked at her weirdly, "That's £5.99"

_So baby keep my heart beat b-beat beat beating. And the soul reason I keep believing,__  
__and we're gonna die like this you know oh oh oh.__  
__Beat beat b-beat beat beating__  
__a-beat beat b-beat beat beating__  
__hey hey, beautiful, __  
__the sunshine shines_

Amu looked around trying to see if that ringtone was hers, she picked the phone out of her pocket trying to look at the caller before they hung up.

_**Utau Hoshina calling. **_

_Oh oh so bright—_

"Moshi, Moshi?" She placed the phone to her ear hesitantly, trying to hold the ear to her phone without her hand being there.

"A-Amu." Utau's voice shook, something the idol would never show to others.

"Utau?" Amu instantly dropped the carrier bag in her hand, and focused all of her attention of the phone in her hand. "What's wrong?"

"I-Ikuto."Utau sounded like she was on the verge of tears Amu could hear someone in the background soothing Utau.

"What happened to Ikuto?!" Amu couldn't help her voice coming out as a scream, directing all the streets attention on her.

"H-He..." Utau hiccupped briefly. "G-Got i-into an a-accident."

"What?" Amu could feel the tears ready to fall down her cheeks, _just_ as she realised she was in love with Ikuto. "No..."

"He's in intensive care." Kukai's voice took over the phone in the palm of Amu's hand, obviously because Utau had broke down crying. "They say it's about 10% chance that he'll survive. If he does... It's a freaking miracle."

Amu could hear the sobs coming from Utau, Kukai's voice soothing Utau down calmly. "Come to the hospital. Amu."

The line instantly went dead, making Amu's eyes tear up quickly. Ikuto _wasn't_ going to survive?

**(At The Hospital)**

Amu walked through the hospital with a sort of depression, her hands at her side trying to hold onto the carrier bag in her hands.

She couldn't or wouldn't let herself cry, not when she had to be strong for both her and Ikuto; that just made her want to cry all the more.

Amu found Utau and Kukai on the 2nd floor of the hospital, floating sadly around the Intensive care unit, getting shooed at as many times as they tried to get on.

"Amu!" Kukai's voice shook Amu out of her sad state, a small sad smile on her face. "How is he?"

She directed the question towards Utau, Kukai looked at Utau watching tears well up, inhaled and bit on the edge of his lip.

"Not looking good..." Kukai looked like he was almost ready to cry, his hands were shaking desperately, and his voice was shaky every time he breathed out. "They say he won't last the night."

"W-We've already seen him, Amu." Utau breathed shakily, "He was awake, barely."

"B-Barely?"

"Y-Yeah..." Utau sighed, trying to control the tears flowing from her eyes, "He's on all sorts of medication and shit, just to try and keep him pain free."

"Utau-san?" The nurse from the ward came floating sadly outside, "Your brother wants to see someone called "Amu"?"

"A-A-A-Amu." Utau cried trying to control the hiccups that came with her sobs. "Go see him."

"A-Are Y-Y-You sure?"

"More sure than I've ever been."

Amu walked inside the ward, a little scared of the blank walls and the drugged out patients, small little babies in plastic boxes hooked up to a million wires at once, their little bodies looked like they were covered in wires. Premature babies.

Amu found Ikuto right beside the wall, his hair coated loosely in dried blood, his hair a once beautiful blue colour, So unique, so abnormal; she turned her attention to his eyes, the sapphire colour dulled with medication, and looked glazed over with frost, his eyes slowly loosing the shine of life.

Amu's heart raced in her chest, moving her attention to his body, she saw the bruises and the cuts seeping blood. It made her choke on her words.

Tears that had once longed to escape, escaped from her golden orbs, clutching at his hand desperately, his lukewarm hand, mimicking life. The tips of his fingers long since hardened from his violin.

The thought of Ikuto never playing his violin to her again made Amu cry harder, till her cries turned into sobs, clutching tightly at his hand.

"A...mu." Amu saw the shine that she thought was lost in his eyes again, till she couldn't help but smile at him. "You came."**(3)**

"Of course," She put a hand up to his cheek, letting the tears drip slowly down her cheeks. "Utau called me, and sounded like she was ready to go into the hospital herself."

This made Ikuto chuckle like he use to, till he broke into fits on coughing.

"You never answered me," he paused for a moment letting the pain roll itself away. "My confession, I mean."

Amu clutched tighter on his hands, biting on her bottom lip to try and control her sobs waiting to explode from her throat. "I love you."

She saw the shine in his eyes explode till it made her heart feel warm again, she smiled an honest smile.

"I got your favourite book here," Amu closed her eyes from a moment, letting the teardrops roll down her cheeks. "So you've got keep yourself alive, okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise me?"

"I can't pro—mise Amu," He winced in pain, "I'm surprised I'm still here talking to you."

"Y-Y-You're 19 though, Ikuto!" She couldn't help but raise her voice a little, "You've got your who-whole life ahead of you! I-I-I-I..."

"I'll always watch over you though," He raised his hand weakly to try and caress her cheek. "Even if you do get with Kiddy king, or girly boy. Or anyone. It's fo—r the best as long a—s you don't linger over me."

"B-But," She watched Ikuto close his eyes weakly, she watched him try to keep his eyes open, failing in the progress. "No!"

Amu heard the beeps coming from his machine, the screams coming from her mouth as she tried, and tried to shake him awake, "Ikuto! Ikuto! Come on Ikuto!"

There he lay, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, The one person who could ever stop this madness, He wasn't here. He wasn't there. His soul was gone. Forever.

Her voice got shakier, and shakier till she broke down into fits of sobs on the floor, she heard vaguely the sound of Utau and Kukai, Kukai lifting her up off the floor, and Utau also trying to stop herself from breaking down.

The next two days too Amu, were like her personal hell, everything reminding her of Ikuto, she re-read the book Ikuto Loved so much over and over and over again. Till she got tired of knowing what would happen, and realising she had to pick herself up out of this depression.

**~2 Years Later~ **

Hinamori Amu walked through the door of the place she had called home for 2 years now, every since Ikuto had left she'd collected every piece of violin music she could find, and slowly herself began learning the Piano; although barely getting anywhere.

Amu's pink hair was a little shorter than last time, her eyes showing the strain of the past 2 years on her, the dark circles around her eyes, her golden eyes shining a little less than they should, her fingers delicate and elegant like after only for playing for 2 years.

Every now and then Amu wouldn't be able to contain the tears she still held inside her about Ikuto's death, his favourite book lay torn and tattered somewhere in her room, hidden under the piles of clothes she couldn't be bothered to clean up.

She walked straight towards the answering machine, even after 2 years of Ikuto being dead, she still believed he would come back; he'd come and save her from this mess. Although that would be a miracle.

"**You have,"** the answering phone lady said in a monotone voice, "**2 new messages." **

_That was rare._ Thought Amu, She never got calls anymore, her friends knew not to call her during the day.

"**Playing Message 1 of 2." **The answering phone lady said in monotone again, it clicked and a man's voice voiced out. "**Hinamori Amu-san, I'm Dr Hibbert, I'm calling on Behalf of Ikuto ****Tsukiyomi---" **

Ikuto Tsukiyomi?! That thought alone quickly brought hope to her heart, maybe..

"**Ikuto-san as you know has been dead for 2 years now, but we recently found out the Ikuto we buried was not the Ikuto-san you know and love, in fact that Ikuto was a puppet, made to look like Ikuto.--"**

Amu gasped aloud, "Ikuto was still alive?!"

"—**We've only just told you about this now, because we were uncertain of the effects this would cause on you if we told you earlier, and if Ikuto-san was still out there, roaming around alive, we have yet to find traces of Ikuto—" **

The answering phone beeped. "**End of message 1." **

Amu slumped to the floor, trying to find the right words, the book she bought him. Everything swirled into her head.

The answering phone beeped again, trying to get onto the next message. Amu peered up at the phone on her desk. "**Unable to play message 2 of 2, caller undefined. Call was rejected." **

"Call was reje—"Amu was cut off by the sound of the doorbell, quickly rushing to get to the door. There stood the man that everybody minutes ago, had called _dead_.

That's right you guessed it, Ikuto.

He smiled like this was the first time they'd met, except it took Amu's breath away; she reached up to put a hand on his cheek, only to yelp in surprise. "You... You!" She clinged to him desperately, "You're alive."

"of course." Ikuto smirked, "I'm unbeatable."

With that he captured her lips in his, and held her like no tomorrow.

**(1)= I couldn't think of a better way to describe Nagihiko once being Nadeshiko, That was the only way I could think of how to describe it. **

**(2)= This is not a real book! Okay? Rika made it up. **

**(3)= at this point, remember Ikuto's talking like he's in pain.**

**

* * *

**

**Clover; -sigh- Incredibly displeased about how that ended. **

**Ikuto; Cliché**

**Amu; Amen. **

**Clover; Any who, must cut this short since i have to depart to the-- my bed. :O **

**Amu; Please R&R. **


	2. UPDATE

**Clover: For all those still watching this story, I plan on rewriting it, sometime in the future, but maybe not anytime soon.. :3 I'll post another update, and get rid of this one to tell you when its been updated, so wait patiently okay? :) **

**Sorry for the waste of update. :D Thats all i have to say. **


End file.
